


1:38 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl scowled and her new stuffed animal was wrecked.
Kudos: 1





	1:38 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute Supergirl scowled and her new stuffed animal was wrecked from the preacher being careless near it.

THE END


End file.
